


Preferred Poison

by Hirohito



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Portugal, Alpha Spain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Knotting, M/M, Omega South Italy, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, PWP, Rimming, and other good stuff, have a nice heaping of spamano, literally no plot whatsoever, oh my god i can't believe that last tag is an actual tag, oh my god what am I doing, with portugal on the side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirohito/pseuds/Hirohito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Omega in heat finds himself between two Alphas. Literally. </p><p> </p><p>Look @ tags for a good idea of where this is going.<br/>Set in an AU where casual surprise sex is the norm or something</p><p>Will have an equally smut filled second chapter.<br/>I'm a terrible no good person don't read this if you are pure of heart, friend.</p><p> </p><p>****************************3/11/17 EDIT:</p><p>HEYOOO alright alright it's been like half a decade since I touched this monster lmfao<br/>and like<br/>I love me some spamano and all but I can't get myself to get the second chapter up so i'm sorry guise<br/>Like I'm still actively reading stuff, but I don't have the spark for this, cya, I'm out, love you all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferred Poison

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing porn  
> im a terrible shameless person and u r too 4 reading this  
> thanks tho
> 
>  
> 
> also, i dun care if portugal's name is joao alvarez or whatever  
> don't feel the need to correct me on him since he's never had a canon debut omg  
> \--  
> and the story is unedited, typos probably wont be fixed since im a lazy ass

He's in heat, and the scent of not one, but  _two_ Alphas nearly chokes him - the scent is overpowering, and it takes his all to not whine and lift his ass pathetically to the two men in the room.

Lovino's suddenly pressed against the mattress, face first, and he lets out a harsh breath, feeling rough hands press his cotton shirt up, up, up _,_  the tips of the Spaniard's hands leaving little trails of heat up Lovino's torso. His face was burning - and perhaps it wasn't all from Antonio's heated touches, although, granted, his face usually burned when he met up with Antonio for these little casual bouts of sex. From across the bed, he can see Alvarez - with a quick, pleasurable pang, his face flushes more as he realizes that the other Alpha is looking at him being ravaged by his younger half-brother, and Lovino buries his face into the mattress, Antonio climbing over him so his broad chest pressed comfortably against Lovino's back. _  
_

Lovino lets out a soft, strangled noise when he feels a hard bulge press against his ass, and whines as Alvarez scoots forward, cock hard - with a few practiced motions, the man's pants are off, left to fall down beside the bed. Alvarez's hand went out to lay on Lovino's head, fingers firmly tangling in his soft hair, pulling his face closer to his cock.

" _God_ ," Lovino can hear Antonio murmur behind him through the roaring lust within his mind as the man lifted his shirt off to continue kissing down Lovino's back, leaving little bites down his back. Lovino knew marks were going to be left when he wakes up the morning after. "God, you're perfect."

Lovino doesn't answer, but whines and bucks his hips in appreciation, reveling in the way Antonio growls when he presses against his ass  _just so,_ grinding and pressing, unrelenting. Alvarez licks his lips, brown eyes dark and hooded as he grips his cock, giving gentle strokes to it, and Lovino presses his face against Alvarez's knee, feeling Antonio's hands finally slide down to his hips, which are bare of any clothing. Lovino held a sharp gasp within him as the rough grasp on his hips suddenly pulled up, hiking his behind up enough so Antonio could get a good look at one of his most private places, and the Italian couldn't help but shudder, fingers digging into Alvarez's strong thighs. 

"Lovino," Alvarez says, fingers in his hair again, pulling gently. "Lovino, use your mouth, please." 

Lovino lets out a soft little noise, and lets his mouth press against the crown of Alvarez's cock, lips soft as he kissed the tip. His eyes peered up, trying to remain in as much composure an Omega in heat possibly could, before he lifted his mouth off of his hard member, feeling a finger press against his hole. 

"You're so tight," He hears Antonio say, before the finger presses in to the knuckle, easily. Lovino moans, letting Alvarez guide his head back to his cock, mouth going back to take the head in. The musky, intense taste of his precome - salty, too salty - takes over his senses, and his mouth goes down a little farther, only halfway before the Alpha's impressive cock presses against the back of his throat, testing. His eyes slide down to the thick base of his cock, fingers going up to wrap around the base, his thumb teasing a particularly thick vein. Alvarez  _growls_ , low and deep, and his hips shift up in an effort to get Lovino to swallow down more, but he can't, not when Antonio decides to add in two more fingers, not when he feels the natural Omega lubricant make a squishing noise as his hole accommodated three digits. Lovino's head lifts off from the twitching member, some precome sticking from his lips back to the cock. Alvarez lifts his hips, and presses the thick erection to slide against Lovino's face, the head steadily beading out little white pearls of come onto his cheek.

He's too lost in feeling of Antonio fingers to care - he presses his hips back, fucking himself on the man's fingers, whining as Antonio presses his head down in a submissive position, forcing his mouth back on Alvarez's cock. "Suck," Antonio murmurs, voice deep, husky, and Lovino obliges, tongue out as it presses against the side of Alavarez's cock, not caring if it rubs against his cheek, leaving a wet, sticky mess.

"Antonio," Lovino whines, pausing to give a kiss to the side of the cock. "Antonio, please." Alvarez shifts his hips, letting his cock rub up and down and up, up, down on Lovino's face, a little spurt of come landing on the Italian's cheek, but it gets smeared as he bucks his hips a little harder, before trying to press the tip against his mouth. Lovino keeps his mouth closed, letting the come still beading at the tip of Alvarez's cock to leak and spread against his swollen lips, and he looks up at the older man, mouth parting slightly, tongue coming out in quick little darts to lap up his seed. The Italians eyes suddenly shoot open as he feels something wet and firm press against his puckered entrance, the fingers still continuously pressing in and out, massaging his insides. 

"A - a _hn -"_ The Italian moans around the head of the cock pressed inside his mouth, body grinding against Antonio's face as the Alpha's tongue pushes in, his larger fingers stretching his asshole. He lets his mouth slip off the cock, eyes dark when he sees the slight swelling at the base of Alvarez's erection. "R _i_ _ght_ there, oh my God, yes, Antonio-" 

Lovino lets out a high, hitching little gasp that only makes it halfway out of his mouth before Alvarez shoves his cock back in, and Lovino sucks, hips moving as Antonio gives a quick little press into his prostrate, before his fingers leave his needy hole completely. Lovino almost lets out a desperate sob before he feels Antonio's mouth cover his entrance, the man giving a slight suck to the abused hole, making Lovino almost choke on the cock being pushed halfway down his throat. He feels the tongue press deeper in, and lets his walls tighten around the muscle, an involuntary shiver running down his back. 

Lovino puts them into a sort of rhythm, one where his body rocks back into Antonio's talented mouth, and then back forwards into Alvarez's large cock, swallowing the member down deeper with each return back. He's delirious with their combined scents, and the overpowering feeling of being stimulated from both ends. Antonio suddenly tugs his hips back, Alvarez's fat cock sliding out from his throat, a thick thread of saliva and come linking his ravaged mouth to the swollen erection, and Lovino lets out a gasp as the tip of something larger than Antonio's fingers or tongue presses against his reddened asshole, and lets a breathless gasp fall from his lips as Antonio slams his hips against his ass, burying his heavy Alpha cock inside of him.

"Oh-!" He whines, and bucks his hips against the cock, feeling it stretch and burn him, reminiscent of their past sexual encounters. He tightens around the his member, face being pushed against Alvarez's cock as Antonio thrusts into him hard, rough, fast. He begins to build up an animalistic pace, hips pounding against his, face being continuously being pressed and pulled away from the cock in front of, getting sticky white seed smeared across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. In an attempt to get the cock in his mouth, Lovino lets his mouth open, sometimes getting the red, swollen crown of Alvarez's erection to press against his tongue, and Lovino savors the taste as he's being savagely taken by the Alpha behind him. 

He feels the gradual swell of Antonio's knot as it catches against his rim, the swollen base threatening to lock them together early - Lovino only moans around the cock he finally managed to put back into his mouth, pressing his head down far enough on the thick member to feel his lips press against the knot beginning to form. His pupils are blown wide as he looks up at Alvarez, lips pressing down harder against the knot, and Alvarez grunts, fingers burying themselves in his auburn hair, pressing down insistently. Lovino complies, letting out a harsh exhale through his nose in determination, letting the slowly growing knot slip past his lips and into his mouth. His body is on fire, tightening as he feels his own cock let a pathetic amount of seed dribble out, and he cries as Antonio's large hand goes down to quickly jerk him off, their bodies pressing against each other as Lovino finally comes, both Alphas continuing to thrust in through his orgasm.

Antonio continues his fast rough pace, the knot larger and still growing, pulling it in and out of his tight little hole in desperation - and  _God_ , he wanted that knot buried deep inside of him - his thought break as Antonio presses his hips all the way, his balls pressing against the sweet curve of his ass, and the knot is pressed all the way in, kept in by quick, shallow thrusts that makes sure the knot stays inside of him. The Italian's fingers clenching Alvarez's thigh feels the muscles there ripple, and he can't let out a gasp as Alvarez's knot finally swells up to its full size, locking his cock inside of Lovino's mouth as his seed begins to pour down the Italian's throat. It's thick, and Lovino tries to swallow it down, but it some of it doesn't quite go down his throat and flows out from the corners of his mouth, leaving a thin, opaque trail that dribbles down his chin.  _  
_

The Alpha behind him ruts harder, and lets one final thrust push Lovino deeper onto Alvarez's cock as Antonio comes, knot expanding until it can't be pulled out for at least another thirty minutes, a large amount of hot seed filling his insides - trapped inside of him. His eyes burn, and some tears escape out from the corners of his eyes from the sheer over stimulation of the two cocks buried deep in him, and his fingers shake as he feels more come slide down his throat thickly. Antonio's fingers are still grasping hard, his hips still bucking as far out as he could with the knot tying them together.

Lovino falls limp, overexerted as the two Alphas continue to rut against him, and he feels more of their come spurt out, hot and burning as he takes them both. He lets out a strangled noise that's muffled by the member filling his mouth, and Antonio presses harder, a rough snarl falling from his lips. Lovino sucks  on the cock a little harder, clenches his ass a little tighter, knowing the night is not yet over. 

 


End file.
